Sangre Lapislázuli
by lala99
Summary: Shadow Prove/Hydron Vestal Duck Dodgers/Bugs Bunny Mpreg Muerte de 2 personajes intento de lemmon


Sangre Lapislázuli

-la reina está mal- anuncio un mayordomo a la corte, el rey suspiro mirando el cuarto donde los gritos de su mujer se escuchaban con fuerza, luego miro a la consorte de Georgiana y gruño

-la reina ha muerto- anuncio el doctor saliendo de la alcoba donde se veía el cuerpo de la reina lleno de sangre, la rubia aún seguía con las piernas separadas y sus heridas denotaban dolor sobre todo en sus ojos color Alexandria.

8 años después

-caballeros como deben saber, mi hijo al igual que su madre la reina, mi difunto suegro y todos los miembros de la familia original D´Austrinch Vestal solo viven para dar hijos de sangre que continuasen con la real familia, para luego morir en el parto- revelo Zenoheld a sus ministros y concejales- por lo que es ridículo instruir al príncipe para gobernar, cuando su pareja es quien continuara reinando- finalizo el hombre tomando unos documentos- así que cual es el siguiente punto de la lista

En el salón del trono

Un niño de 8 años, de rubios cabellos, piel blanca y ojos Alexandria estaba sentado en el trono muy recto, demasiado para ser natural

-bien la pintura esta lista-anuncio el pintor para luego retirarse

Cuando Hydron se sintió solo, se relajó dejándose caer mientras un charco de sangre, sangre lapislázuli se forma a su alrededor

Mientras tanto en la mansión Prove

Shadow el heredero de familia estudia para ser rey y esposo del bello príncipe Hydron

-excelente técnica- alabo el maestro cuando el chico de 9 años derribo a su oponente en esgrima

El albino sonrió mirando al palacio donde su bien amado estaba

8 años después

Hydron solloza de dolor en su baño desnudo con las piernas separadas

-papa, yo siempre he hecho todo para que te enorgullezcas de mi- el rubio lloro con más fuerza

-yo sé qué hará que el rey se enorgullezca bello mío- sonrió Shadow

-que- pregunto el chico mientras el hombre se posicionaba entre sus piernas

-que des a luz a un bebe- con estas palabras el albino beso los labios del menor que gimió complacido, Shadow sonrió al ver al rubio dispuesto por lo que coloco las piernas del príncipe sobre sus hombros lamiendo de facto la sonrosada entrada

-ah- gimió el rubio de placer al sentir como entraba el hombre a su cuerpo- mas- rogo el tembloroso doncel gimiendo ante las estocadas

-sus deseos son ordenes- declaro Shadow mirando al rubio con lujuria

9 meses más tarde

-ah- Hydron sollozo pujando con fuerza sintiendo su interior romperse, a su lado Shadow le besa la mano- tranquilo mi amor- el albino miro preocupado como su pareja perdía sangre ante cada esfuerzo- ya verás pronto nacerá

Sin embargo el almirante se equivocó pues fueron 36 horas de sufrimiento para el príncipe hasta que tras un último esfuerzo nació Bugs, un hermoso niño con el cabello rubio platinado, ojos azules heredados de la abuela muerta y una piel blanca.

-Bugs- sonrió Hydron antes de caer inconsciente bajo la mirada de todos

-y así Hydron D´Austrinch Vestal Hazard Cromwell de Prove príncipe de Vestal y esposo del almirante Shadow Prove se despide de este mundo en una noche de verano- declaro el mayordomo al pueblo de Vestal por televisión en medio de una consternada multitud, un lloroso almirante y un rey más que afectado junto a un bebe que no tenía ni idea del sufrimiento de su familia

-aunque antes de fallecer dio a luz a Bugs D´Austrinch Vestal Prove príncipe heredero de nuestra amada nación Vestal

En una casa

-Duck será nuestro próximo rey anuncio la madre- dijo la madre a su bebe de 6 meses

17 años después

-no necesitas que el mundo te admire, solo una persona que te adore- susurro Bugs con las mejillas sonrosadas a su novio quien lo tomo de la cintura

-entiendo conejo- dijo el moreno

-me alegra Doc- dijo el príncipe correspondiendo el beso

Ambos contemplaron el bello paisaje del océano

4 meses más tarde

-Capitán Duck Dodgers rey de Vestal esposo de Bugs D´Austrinch Vestal Prove- anuncio el mayordomo presentando a Duck quien sonreía junto a un hermoso Bugs quien ya tenía 4 meses de embarazo

9 meses después

Bugs se encuentra en la cama con las piernas separadas pujando mientras las sabanas se tiñen de sangre azul, Shadow mira a su hijo recordando la muerte de su esposo tantos años atrás mientras Duck suda la gota gorda nervioso de perder a su bien amado

-resiste conejo- dijo el Capitán mirando a su esposo llamándolo por su apodo

-cuida a Steve, Doc te necesita- dijo el rubio platinado antes de cerrar para siempre sus lapislázuli ojos

-Bugs D´Austrinch Vestal Prove de Dodgers se despide de este mundo, pues acaba de fallecer pero antes dio a luz a Steve D´Austrinch Vestal Dodgers- finalizo el mayordomo ante la mirada consternada de la audiencia, la triste de Duck Dodgers y la melancólica de Shadow Prove

Fin


End file.
